


Heat

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [68]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexytimes Mishaps, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Tobio comes home from work to dinner (in progress) and a show. However, dinner fights back and the 'show' requires a water hose and relocation, as well as a phone call.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

As soon as he walked through the door to their new apartment, Tobio smelled something strange. Not bad, but definitely not a smell he was accustomed to after a day at work. Toeing off his shoes, he decided to investigate.

When he found the source, however, Tobio swallowed hard past the knot in his throat. He got an eyeful of Shouyou standing at the stove wearing nothing but an apron, his bare ass sticking out of the back underneath the tie in the back.

At the sound of Tobio dropping his satchel on the floor, Shouyou turned around and waved at him with a wooden spoon. “Welcome home!”

“Where are your pants?” Tobio blurted, his face growing pink when Shouyou giggled.

Putting the spoon down, Shouyou sauntered over and smirked. “Why are you still wearing yours?”

Sweat sprouted from Tobio’s palm and his heartbeat sped up in his chest, but the rest of him didn’t need to be told twice what to do from there. With a growl, he crossed the room in three long strides and wrenched Shouyou to him and crushed their mouths together.

Shouyou chuckled against Tobio’s lips. “You’ll spoil your dinner.”

“Shut up.” Tobio clenched his hands on Shouyou’s bare ass and hoisted him again his chest. Their mouths roved wildly, and Tobio hefted Shouyou roughly against the pantry door next to the stove.

Wrenching his mouth away, Shouyou panted, “Knob! Knob! Ow!”

They shifted to the side, and Shouyou’s hands thrust down between them to work at Tobio’s belt and fly. Finally unencumbered, Tobio rocked against Shouyou, the apron bunched up around his chest, until a tightly wound coil in the pit of his stomach felt like it would snap at any moment in release.

“Hot, hot, hot!” Shouyou wheezed, and Tobio grinned wickedly from where he had his face buried in Shouyou’s shoulder.

It wasn’t until Shouyou slapped Tobio’s shoulder that he turned and looked wide-eyed at the cooktop. From the forgotten pan on the burner, a cheery yellow flame licked at the bottom of the range hood above.

Their eyes met, and the two of them screamed in unison. 

Shouyou dropped to his feet and scrambled out of the kitchen, grabbing his phone off the counter and madly smashing at the keys. Kageyama went straight for the sink and turned on the faucet. He roughly wrenched the spray nozzle and aimed it at the stove, and slowly but surely the fire fizzled out into an acrid plume of smoke.

His heart was thrashing against his ribcage, and Tobio forced himself to take slow, deep breaths as he sunk to the kitchen floor. Shouyou joined him, his phone dribbling out of his hand onto the tile. “I think dinner is probably done.”

Tobio lolled his head to look at Shouyou, who gave him a little shrug, and they both burst into laughter until they were breathless. Reaching over to tuck Shouyou into his side, Tobio sighed. “I’ll order out.”

“Good idea.” Shouyou’s eyes widened, and he scrambled in front of Tobio. “That’ll take about forty-five minutes to get here, right?” Tobio gave a hesitant nod, and Shouyou waggled his brows. “Plenty of time to pick up where we left off.” 

When Shouyou draped his arms over Tobio’s shoulder, the pieces clicked together and Tobio smirked. “I’m thinking katsudon.”

“Hmm, good choice.” Shouyou pecked a kiss on Tobio’s nose. “See you in a few.” He sauntered away and sent a smoldering glance over his shoulder, hotter than the charred remains of their would-be dinner, slapping his ass cheek as he went. 

Tobio’s fingers fumbled as he dialed the number for the restaurant down the street, a place he had called a dozen times since they moved in a few months before, and he could barely spit out his order with any sort of clarity.

Leaving a trail of clothing in his wake, Tobio balled up his undershirt and threw it right in Shouyou’s face. “You burned dinner. You’re bottoming.”

Shouyou stuck out his tongue, and Tobio crawled onto the bed for his favorite appetizer.


End file.
